Harry and Hermione's start
by ApexGryphon
Summary: What I think should've happened the night Harry comforted Hermione on the stairs during HBP
**Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own any harry potter things:( JK rowling does**

 **AN: Harry and Hermione HBP scene when Hermione see's Ron kiss lavender**

Harry heard a noise behind him and noticed that hermione had left when lavender pulled ron into her and started swallowing face, he saw her leave through the Gryffindor portrait.

He followed her and the fat lady told him to help her out as that was one of her favorite students, he obliged and said he'd have her back feeling better than she'd ever felt before.

See, harry had always thought of hermione as his best friend since the day he saved her from the troll in their first year, but over the years, he's started to develop feelings for her, last year, he'd fallen for her hard. He knew he loved her when she got hit from Dolahov's purple fire curse, when she fell and had barely a pulse, he thought he had just lost everything, but when neville had told him that he could feel a faint pulse, he felt so relived he could've taken Voldemort on himself. He had of course hidden these feelings since he knew she liked Ron (for some odd reason he did not know) so he wanted her to be happy at all costs, even if that meant seeing her with Ron. But now that he's seen her in pain, he vowed to himself to never let his hermione ever feel like this again.

He'd thought this all the walk from the fat lady to when he could hear her cries coming from the bottom of the stairs, when he finally got down there, his whole life would be changed.

Hermione looked up from her position from crying to see harry standing there looking sad and concerned.

"Charm spell" she said sniffling. "I'm just practicing."

Harry hated seeing her like this. "Well, there really good" he said. He sat down next to her comforting her as best he could without trying to be too awkward.

When she finally stopped crying after harry had given her words of comfort and support, she finally spoke.

"How does it feel harry, when you see dean with ginny?" she said. She looked at him and he finally spoke and said "Hermione, i don't feel anything, you wanna know why? it's because ginny isn't my dream girl..." he was about to finish when he heard laughter echoing down the hall. The source of the laughter finally came when Lavender and Ron stepped in.

"Oops, looks like this room is taken." said Lavender as she clung to Ron's arm. Ron looked at the two weirdly and asked "what's with the birds?" Hermione got up and looked at Ron with such hurt it surprised harry. "Oppugno" she said. The birds went flying straight towards Ron and Ron had to duck to keep the birds from doing serious harm to him. He walked off without another word.

Hermione started to cry again and harry pulled her down so she could let it all out on his shoulder.

When she finally cried enough, so much as harry's right shoulder was soaked with her tears, she said "Harry, what did you mean when you said that ginny wasn't your dream girl?"

When Harry saw Hermione look back up at him with red and puffy eyes he thought he'd never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. He had to look at her before finally making his move.

"Harry please tell me.." she was cut off by Harry's lips as they connected with hers, she was surprised at first, mostly at the comfortable feeling of his lips on hers and the warm feeling it brought her when he smiled through the kiss.

When harry finally got the guts to just pull her chin up to his and kiss her, it was like nothing he's ever felt in his life. He felt so free, no more Voldemort, No more overwhelming schoolwork, just Hermione's lips on his and his on hers.

When they finally broke apart, he took her face and cupped it to his hands, he softly spoke saying "Hermione, you are the one i want, you are the dream girl, the girl i want by my side at all times, never leaving me, ever, you are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen in my entire life and i love you with all my heart, when i saw you get hit by Dolahov's curse, i wanted just crawl away into a hole and never come back out again until i heard neville say that he felt a pulse and i almost cried right there." "Hermione i love you with all my heart."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she heard Harry's story, she loved how gently he was caressing her face and how sweetly he was talking to her. When he was done he simply pulled her back into his loving embrace and she said "Harry i love you so much, I'm sorry for never thinking about how you feel about me when i feel the exact same thing." She felt his heart decrease in beatings rapidly as he held her tighter and played with her hair. Soon after they held each other, Hermione fell asleep harry's arms. "She looks so perfect when she's asleep" he thought, he gently picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the fat lady.

When the fat lady saw them she simply said "You know, you look so much like your mother and father when they had the same thing happened to them this exact school year." she cried and when she let them in after saying the password(love and gryphons) harry laid her on the couch where he laid with her, wrapped tightly in his arms, knowing that he finally got what he wished for all these years.

Little did either of them know, someone was watching them all this time, looking through his window at the young couple."Finally," said the old headmaster, with a tear trickling down his cheek.


End file.
